What May Have Been
by Maximillian Havisham
Summary: They were torn apart by a cruel fate, but what if things were different? How would life be for mother and daughter then?


Irene Belserion calmly sipped from her cup, the warm tea sliding down her throat. Seated across from her was her daughter, Erza Scarlet. Both of them were enjoying the view the sun rise had provided for them from the balcony of Erza's room in Fairy Hills.

"Please reconsider, Dear. The weather is nice there this time of year." the former Scarlet Despair said. "The roses are in perfect bloom."

"For the last time I am not moving back to Alvarez." Titania declined. "Fiore is my home now."

"I understand that, but at least consider it a little more. You would want for nothing. You'd be attended to and waited on hand and foot. It's not a bad lifestyle in my humble opinion."

"Tempting, but I still much prefer my life here."

"Are you absolutely sure-"

Irene was halted by her daughter's icy glare – which was very similar to her own. It was clear that she was finished with the conversation.

"Ok. Ok. I'll say nothing else. Though I will never understand why you chose to take residence here."

Erza smiled. "How are things in Alvarez?"

"Relatively calm all things considered. With no king and no August the rest of us Spriggans have to run the country ourselves. It's quite tiresome."

Erza grinned at the irritation in Irene's voice. "Were you not the Queen of a kingdom yourself? Surely it can't be that bothersome."

"True, but that was ages ago, my darling. I have long gotten used to the pleasures of not being burdened with such a responsibility day in and day out."

"And I assume one of those 'pleasures' is to shirking your duties to come and see me all the way in Ishgal."

"Naturally. I have to make up for lost time after all." Irene held up her empty cup towards her daughter. "If you would be so kind." Erza refilled the cup. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Irene noticed the distressed look on Erza's face not long after. "What's wrong? Do you have a problem with my being here?"

"No. Not at all." Erza denied. "I'm glad you were able to visit. It's just a bit awkward having to take a day away from the guild because my mother came to visit."

"I never asked for you take take a day off at my expense. In fact if I remember correctly I insisted on visiting your guild."

"I don't think that is the best idea."

"Are you implying that you're embarrassed of me?"

Erza looked away.

"You _**are**_." Irene said, feigning offense. "I must say, Erza, that hurts deeper than any blade."

"It's your own fault." Erza argued. "The last time you visited the guild you sent Gray and Natsu away to who knows where without warning for an entire day. When they returned they look like that had just seen death itself. They still refuse to talk about where they went or what happened."

"You said their constant fighting was irritating you. I did what any mother would do to please their child. Besides it worked didn't it? From what you've told me those two are now the best of friends."

"Be that as it may you can't just send people to unknown locations on a whim. It's not right and sets a terrible example for diplomatic reasons."

Irene chuckled at her daughter's lecture. "I understand. I will try to refrain from such behavior in the future."

"That's all that I ask." Erza accepted. "More tea?"

"Please."

Erza refilled the cup once more and Irene took a sip.

"I must say you seem oddly concerned about those two. Has one of them _**piqued**_ your interest perhaps?"

Erza could tell by Irene's grin what she was implying. She blushed. "It's not like that! We're just friends!"

"Of course you are, Dear."

"I'm serious!"

"I know. I know."

An irritated Erza watched her mother smile mischievously as the sunlight bathed them both in it's warming glow.

* * *

"Erza!"

The redhead's eyes shot open. She turned around and was greeted by the sight of her team. All of them wore concerned looks on their faces.

"Everything ok?" Lucy asked.

"You zoned out there for a minute." Gray told her.

"Do you want to sit down?" Wendy offered.

"Perhaps you need something to drink." Carla suggested.

"Aye, or maybe a fish." Happy added.

"Why in the world would she need that?" Carla questioned.

"Fish always makes me feel better when I don't feel good."

Carla sighed. "Of course it does."

Natsu stepped forward. "You ok? You're crying?"

"What?" Erza reached to her right eye, sure enough she felt the warmth of fresh tears.

"Are you sure you're ok, Erza?" Lucy asked again. "Maybe we shouldn't have come here."

"No. I'm fine. Really." she wiped her eyes. "You all should regroup with Laxus and the others. I'll be along soon."

"If you say so." Natsu said. He and the others were rightfully skeptical of Erza, but they followed her suggestion. "Let's go, guys."

"Who made you the boss?" Gray challenged.

"You tryna pick a fight, ice pick?"

"Bring it, Pyro."

"Will you guys stop fighting for once?" Lucy said. "Let's just get going and let Erza have some privacy." She turned them both around and began pushing them down the path, both of them still arguing. Happy and Carla followed, but Wendy stayed behind.

"Come along, Wendy. We should hurry." Carla advised.

"Aye." Happy agreed. "They'll leave us behind."

"Alright." Wendy looked to Erza. The redhead answered her worries with a smile.

"It's ok. I'll be fine."

Wendy nodded and left with the Exceeds.

Once her friends were further down the path Erza faced the gravestones behind her.

Each one was made to commemorate each member of the Spriggan 12 that had fallen during the war with Ishgal, as well as the subsequent fight with Acnologia. There were seven graves in total, but Erza focused on the one in the center. Sticking up from behind the small tombstone was Irene Belserion's staff with her hat sitting on top, swaying ever so slightly in the wind.

Even though they were bitter enemies until the end, Erza could not help but feel sorry for Irene. She had suffered so much, clinging to life and pushing herself to survive all in order to protect her unborn child. In a different world Erza would have embraced the opportunity to get to know her, but that was an impossibility now. Her final memory of Irene amidst the fighting and blood, was the smile she wore when she drew her last breath. For that brief moment, Erza Scarlet clearly felt her mother's love for her.

The knight solemnly bent her knee and bowed her head to the grave.

"May you finally be at peace...Mother."

* * *

 **Happy Mother's Day to all the mother's out there! Just a quick and dirty drabble about Irene and Erza, sorry if it's not the best. I just wanted to get this out there before the day was out. This went through a couple of rewrites.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
